Captain Private
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Sequel to " Skipper's Skipper".Skipper is trying to train Private to become Captain, while Tank aims to seek revenge on the penguins.Warning: Sorry if the last few final chapters are rusty.I ran out of better ideas for this story and I don't know why.LOL.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Private

Hello readers. Welcome to the sequel to " Skipper's Skipper". Sorry that this took so long to put up. I've been busy writing chapters for " To Private's Eyes". Anyways. Here's the first chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was an early Tuesday morning, on July 10th, at 0400 hours, at the Central Park Zoo. All of the animals,

including the penguins, were still resting up from the over-night party that they had at the

penguins' headquarters, two days ago. Soon, Skipper, the new and improved General of the Army, had woke

up from his sleep and peeked up towards Private's bunk, which was located just above his, second to the

last on the bottom. Skipper climbed out of his bunk and gently tapped the new captain on the shoulder,

trying to wake him up. Today, he wanted to teach Private how to wake up before the team did, so he can

teach him how to set everything up for the day's training schedule.

" Private," Skipper whispered, still tapping the young captain's shoulder. Private still did not wake up. After a

few more taps, Skipper gave up, grabbed a one-gallon, plastic mop bucket, along with a quart of bottled

liquid nitrogen, which was located in a corner, over by the t.v., and waddled outside, in the dark, over to

the pool of the habitat. There, he had filled the bucket up to the rim with water then mixed it with a

dash of the liquid nitrogen, which had made the fluid too cold even for a penguin to stand. Skipper

waddled back inside the headquarters and dumped the ice cold water all over the young penguin.

Upon feeling the temperature of the water, Private woke up with a startle, fell out of his bunk, onto the

floor, and landed on his bottom. " Ow," Private flinched as he rubbed the sore spot over by his tail feathers.

He then looked up at Skipper, who was standing in front of him, tapping his foot.

" It's time to wake up. I have a lot of Captain stuff that I need to go over with you, today," Skipper sat the

bucket down then headed over to the corner of the room where he had kept the training supplies. Private

followed closely behind, curious of what Skipper had planned for the day. " You see these," Skipper held out

a couple of fencing swords.

" Yes," Private glanced down at the swords then at the clock. " But isn't it a bit too early to be waking up and

playing " Zorro" or " Musketeers". I mean, it is barely past four o'clock in the morning."

" They're not for playing, Private," Skipper glared at the young captain. " They're for practicing self defense in

case someone ever attacks with a sword."

" But," Private pointed at the swords. " Hardly anyone ever attacks with these nowadays. They're just used

for a fun sport. Kowalski told me so one day while we were watching " The Parent Trap". So, why would any

of us have to worry about learning sword fighting, if nobody really uses it to attack anyone, anymore?"

" You'd be surprised," Skipper glanced at Private, as he dug out the safety gear for fencing. He pulled out a

couple of face masks, padded jump suits, with butt pads installed, flipper shaped gloves, and boots. " Here,"

the general divided the gear evenly and handed half of it over to the new captain. " You'll need these. I don't

want to wind up poking your eye out or anything and have everyone think that you're a captain of a pirate

ship. Alright?"

Private took the gear, almost falling over, due to it's heavy weight. " But honestly, Skipper," the young

captain regained his balance. " Who would still attack with swords? It's very... What did Kowalski say it was?

Oh, yeah? Cliche`."

" Go to China and Japan and you'll know," Skipper put on his gear, grabbed his fencing sword, and climbed

most of the way up the ladder, to the fishbowl entrance. He hung onto the last two bars of the ladder up top.

Skipper then stared at Private, who was still holding the gear in his flippers. " Well come on," the new

general continued glancing down at Private. " Get yourself geared up. The sooner we get these fencing

lessons started, the better."

Private sighed, put his gear on, and followed Skipper outside, onto the top of the headquarters. When he

got up there, he looked around the area and saw Skipper resting his glove covered flipper on top of his

fencing sword. It turns out, that Skipper had been waiting at least ten minutes for him to come out onto the

platform." Okay," Private stuttered, afraid to find out Skipper's reaction for making him wait so long. " I'm

ready to fence now."

" Good," Skipper smiled as he lowered his face mask and lifted his sword into an attack position. Private

copied the same thing. "Let the fencing lessons begin. En Garde!"

He lunged his sword at the unprepared, young captain." Wait, Skipper," Private shouted in a panicky tone

as he lowered his sword. " You haven't taught me any…" Just before he could finish, Skipper knocked him

onto the ground with the plastic, safety tip of his sword. Luckily, the pads in the suit helped protect Private

from any injuries.

" Lesson one," Skipper lifted up his face mask then lowered his sword, staring at Private. " Never let your

guard down. Now, let's try this, again. And this time, please keep your sword up. You'll get creamed easily, if

you don't keep your sword up."

" Alright, Skipper," Private got up off of the ground and raised his sword. " Okay. Now I am ready. Bring it

on!"

" The actual words you should be using are "En Garde", Private," Skipper lowered his face mask. " But, we'll

work on the terms later. Right now, we need to…Oof." Suddenly, Private lunged at Skipper with his sword

and knocked him flat onto the ground. " Hey," Skipper lifted himself into a sitting position, balancing himself

on his flippers. " What was that for?"

" You said to never let your guard down," Private chuckled then lifted up his face mask. " And you let your

guard down."

" Okay," Skipper pushed himself up off of the ground. " You got me there. I guess I deserved that."

" Well, I wouldn't say deserve, Skipper," Private glanced at Skipper. " After all, you did teach me the first

lesson about fencing."

" I did. Didn't I," Skipper smiled underneath his mask then put his sword back up. " Okay. Next lesson. By the

way. Great job learning the first one, Private. I don't know why, but a lot of fencers have a hard time getting

that lesson through their heads. Even I forget it sometimes. Now, prepare to lose to someone who's had

years of experience with fencing."

Private nodded his head, quickly lowered his face mask, then raised his sword, once more with confidence."

Okay, Skipper. Prepare to lose to a beginning fencer."

Skipper scoffed at him. " In your dreams. Besides, I don't know the meaning of the word " lose". And I'm

saying that in a sarcastic sort of way. Not as an I don't really know it sort of way. And by the way, you'll be

learning these fencing lessons as we go. Just like I had to do when I first became a captain. Anyways. En

Garde, again!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. I can not believe that Private just did that to Skipper. And as for the fencing idea? It came from watching one of the episodes of " The Suite Life of Zach and Cody" and the movie " The Parent Trap". Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 2, catch the conclusion of part of the fencing lessons. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I don't know if people in China and Japan still use swords for attacks or defenses or anything, nor do I know much about fencing or where it came from up to this point, but this is a fictional story after all. Also, Tank does not appear in the story until later, but I don't know exactly when I'm going to add him in, yet. Thank-you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Private

Thank-you for the reviews. They were awesome and I'm glad to know that you're all enjoying the story so far. Now here comes the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Soon, an hour and thirty minutes had passed by and Skipper had taught Private at least five fencing lessons.

Eventually, the two decided to take a break from knocking each other down with their swords and go inside

the headquarters for the next fifteen minutes to cool off. While they were heading inside, they heard a slight

splash from behind them then looked into their pool water to see what it was, but nothing was there. The

two penguins then shrugged and both went inside. After they went inside, they raised their facemasks then

relaxed at the table, each drinking a metal cup of bottled water from the fridge. While they waited for the

others to wake up, they began discussing the fencing lessons, making sure that everything the new captain

was taught was ready to demonstrate. " So," Private whispered, trying to remember what Skipper had

taught him. " The name of the training exercise is fencing, " En Garde" is used when you're in a position to

attack with the fencing sword, then the names of the lessons you taught me today are called " Never let

your guard down", Lunge, Balestra, Parry, and Counter-time. Right?"

" Yep," Skipper responded as he drank from his metal cup. " And I expect you to keep those memorized,

along with their moves or definitions. Okay? Because there's a lot I need to teach you about fencing, and

trust me, we're not going to review everything quite as much as we move further on into the lessons."

" Exactly how many lessons are there, Skipper," Private took a sip of water from his metal cup.

" Too many to count, Private," Skipper responded in a weird tone. Private's eyes widened, fearing that his

brain would explode from fencing lessons overload." But don't worry. I have a way to help you remember

them all without getting them mixed up or anything."

" And what way is that," the young captain raised an eyebrow as his eyes returned back to normal.

" I'll teach it to you tomorrow," Skipper took one last sip from his metal cup of water and sat it down on the

table. " You'll need it then. Trust me. Right after the tenth lesson, things get really fuzzy and it becomes

almost impossible to remember what is what."

" Why is that, Skipper," Private asked curiously, sitting his cup down on the table as well.

" Well, let's just say that after a while, a lot of the moves start to look a like," Skipper glanced at Private. "

Which is why I made up a way to remember them in the first place."

" Oh," the young penguin responded. Soon, the rest of the team woke up right on time for their training

and quickly climbed out of their bunks. After their feet touched the floor of the headquarters, they both

turned their heads towards the table where the other two penguins were sitting. They both stood silently,

staring at the outfits they were wearing. Rico laughed loudly, pointing one of his flippers at them. " Footy

Pajamas."

" Let me guess," Kowalski yawned as he observed the outfits that Skipper and Private were wearing. "

We're learning how to fence today?"

" Right, Kowalski. As usual," Private stood up from the table and waddled over to Kowalski and Rico.

Meanwhile, Skipper waddled over to the corner of the room, where the training supplies were at, and

gathered up fencing gear for the other two. He then waddled back and handed them over to Kowalski and

Rico, who first looked over the gear, then put them on. After they put them on, they both felt like little kids

going over to a Halloween slumber party, trying to dress up as bee keepers by wearing facemasks.

As soon as they were both ready to go, all four of the penguins went outside and onto the platform of their

headquarters. Private and Skipper stood side by side as they watched the other two line up. The two

recently woken penguins stood still and waited patiently for instructions, not expecting what was going to

happen to them next.

Skipper nodded his head at Private, cueing him to begin the lessons. " Okay," the young captain stated, as

he lowered his facemask and raised his fencing sword in an attack position. Skipper did the same exact thing

at the same time. The other two penguins looked at them and copied their stance. " It's time to start the

fencing lessons."

" What fencing lessons are we studying today, exactly," Kowalski raised his eyebrow curiously underneath

his facemask, as Rico copied the glowing life saber moves from the movie, " Star Wars". Skipper whispered to

Private, telling him to get Rico's attention. Private nodded his head in agreement. Soon, he grunted at the

manic penguin then politely explained to him that the swords were not toys and kindly asked him to return

to his attack position. Rico groaned, but did as he was told and went back into his fighting stance.

" You'll see here in a minute, Kowalski," Skipper smirked his usual devious grin. The tall penguin studied it

carefully then secretly feared what was going to happen next. " Private," the general looked over to the

captain. " Continue, please."

" Yes, sir," Private stated, facing toward Kowalski. Skipper copied the same thing, except he was facing

toward Rico. " Now," the young penguin began. " En Garde!" Private and Skipper both lunged their swords

at Rico and Kowalski, who widened their eyes at them, and knocked them down towards the very edge of

the platform, causing the wind to be completely knocked out of their lungs. The two then regained their air

back and got up from the ground, trying to figure out what had happened and why. Private then walked to

the edge toward the other penguins and explained to them what Skipper had first told him earlier about the

first lesson then continued teaching the remaining four moves.

All was going quite well for all four of the penguins. The first five fencing lessons had gone by swimmingly,

until Skipper got distracted by something round and green peeking over the edge of the platform and

accidently got pushed into the pool by Rico's sword. While he was completely submerged, he took off his

facemask and allowed it to surface to the top, figuring it was weighing him down. Skipper swam underneath

the water for a little while, but saw nothing then returned to the platform. After he got up there, the team

was staring at him with their facemasks lifted up. They all looked very concerned.

" Skipper are you okay," Private asked worriedly. " You were underneath there for quite a while."

" Private," Kowalski butted in. " He was only under there for five minutes. And according to all the research

I've done, penguins can hold their breath under water for at least twenty minutes."

" I'm fine," Skipper stated irritably, glancing at his team. " I was just caught off guard. That's all."

" By what," Kowalski questioned, preparing to pull out his clipboard from behind his back. " Normally, you're

so focused when you're fighting."

" I don't know," the general shrugged, turning his attention toward the water." But whatever it was. I think

it already left the perimeter. At least it better have."

" How about we all go inside and take a break," the young captain suggested. " I don't know about you

guys, but the sun and the heat is starting to get to me." The penguins all nodded their heads in agreement

and went inside. Suddenly, the thing in the water emerged, again, with fire in its eyes. The thing was Tank,

who had cautiously been spying on the penguin group all morning long. Tank watched them as they went

inside then dove underneath the water, looking for a porthole to peek through. Once he had found one, he

looked through it, and eyed the team as they were all sitting at the table relaxing, drinking water from metal

cups, and watching t.v..Tank thought to himself, while glaring at them. _Yeah. Relax all you want, but we'll see _

_who's the general, again. __And once that happens. I'll be __sure to get rid of all of you, once and for all. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, great. Look who's back. Can somebody find him a counselor to help him with his issue, Please? Yeah . I finally found a spot to sneak him in. (dramatic music) Anyways. Coming up next in chapter 3: The penguins try to figure out what was in the water then question who it might've been. Please stay tuned and find out. BTW: I will be going on a camping trip this Thursday ( today on the 2nd). I should be back sometime on Sunday. Thank -you for reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Private

Hey, I'm back from camping! Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were wonderful. Now here comes the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to type up after I got back. I was trying to think of more ideas for it and I've been busy typing chapters for my other story. That, and I wanted to read and revise this a few more times before posting, though, I am a little unsure about it. I'm kind of thinking about reading and revising this chapter, again. Anyways. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Tank then chuckled about his revenge, forgetting that he was still underneath the water. Suddenly, he

began choking on the liquid, wrapped his flippers lightly around his throat, without strangling himself, and

accidentally moved his head forward, causing him to smack his helmet on the porthole. After that, he quickly

swam up to the surface to get the excess water out of his lungs and to avoid getting caught by the other

penguins.

Upon hearing the noise, the penguins turned their heads to the porthole, where Tank was at, saw nothing,

then continued to relax in the headquarters, wondering what had caused it. Meanwhile, outside, Tank had

finally spit out the remaining liquid in his lungs. " Stupid water," Tank whispered in a blaming tone. " Trying to

drown me to death." He finished talking to himself then swiftly dove back down under the water, to the

porthole, once more. When he went back, he pushed a button on the right side of his waterproof helmet,

which also doubled as a listening device, and eavesdropped on the penguins' conversations. The ruthless

penguin could now hear every word that the penguins were saying loud and clear, even though he

was completely submerged in the water.

" So Skipper," Private began speaking, completely changing the subject about the noise they had heard from

the porthole earlier. He was sitting next to Skipper, on the side of the table, closest to the door. " How am I

doing so far as Captain?"

Skipper, who was still suspicious about the noise, scratched the bottom of his beak with his flipper, noticing

he had changed the subject, but decided to answer the young captain anyway. " You're doing okay, but

there's still much I need to teach you if you want to be great at it."

" Okay," Private cheerfully turned his head toward the t.v.. Today, " Jeopardy" was on and Kowalski was the

only penguin in the group, who was actually watching the show then answering the questions out loud.

The host on the gameshow asked a question. _What is this? It is a sea critter, with a long and pointy nose._"

What is a sword fish," Kowalski shouted at the television, energetically, knowing he was right. He then

turned to the other penguins, who were all giving him awkward stares.

" Kowalski," Private raised an eyebrow from across the table. " You do know that they can't hear you,

right?"

" Of course, I do," Kowalski stated confidently. " I just enjoy shouting out the answers, plus I would also like

to be on that gameshow someday."

" As what? One of the prizes," Skipper joked and chuckled as he stared at the tall penguin. " Like as a pet,

or plush toy, perhaps?"

Kowalski glared at him then joked back. " For your information General Let's His Guard Down and Gets

Pushed into the Water. I'd like to be on there as one of the gameshow contestants. Which is why I've been

practicing shouting out the answers to the questions." He turned his head swiftly back to the television and

continued to watch it. The host then asked another question. _Which sea mammal is this? It has a nose in the _

_shape of a bottle, sleeps with one eye open at night, and is very intelligent. _" Oh! I know this one," he shouted.

Skipper, who was not pleased, but at the same time was pleased with the way Kowalski acted toward him,

walked up in front of him and turned off the television. " Hey," Kowalski jumped onto his feet and put his

flippers on his hips. " I was watching that and it had just asked one of my favorite questions, too."

" Look, we've got more important things to do right now than sit around and watch, whatever television

show that was you were watching," Skipper barked authoritatively, with a hint of concern in his voice. "

Because as of right now, we need to figure out what's been hiding in our pool. Private? Since you're the

captain, please give the orders so we can check it out!"

" Okay," Private stood up from the table, feeling a little more confident, but still nervous at the same time. "

It's time to commence Operation: Search the Pool." All of the penguins took off their fencing gear, left them

on the floor, then climbed up hastily through the fishbowl entrance, to the edge of the platform, and dived

into the water simultaneously. Tank saw them heading toward his direction. He quickly swam up, climbed out

onto the platform, and accidentally dropped something of his into the water. It was his old ID card, from the

penguin military, that apparently was not confiscated from him after he was relieved from duty. After Tank

climbed out onto the platform, he tried to sneak through the fishbowl entrance, but almost got himself stuck,

due to his massive pecks. Soon, he sucked in his chest and slipped through the hole. He then slid the bowl

over the hole quietly, but quickly, hoping that nobody would notice him. When he was inside the

headquarters, he jumped down from the ladder and looked around for possible places to hide so he could

begin his revenge on the penguins. Meanwhile, the penguins were all still outside, searching under the

water, only to find nothing but each other and the bare cement walls, which surrounded the outside of their

habitat.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes, they all decided to take a break and surface for air. " Anything,"

Skipper gasped after he stuck his head out of the water, with Private not to far behind him.

" Nothing, Skipper," Kowalski stated, after sticking his head above the water. Rico did the same thing as the

other three did, except he spat some water out of his beak then shook his head with a dissatisfied " No".

" Maybe the sun and the heat is still taking its toll on us," Private suggested, trying to keep afloat in the

water. He is an excellent swimmer, but sometimes, he runs out of breath and has to grab onto the edge of

the platform, until he catches his second wind. As for today though, he was not having any problems with

it and maintained his distance from the platform.

" I don't think it was either of those this time, Private," Kowalski stated, looking at the young captain. " We

all heard the same thing. And according to my research, again, we each would have heard different things if

the sun and the heat was getting to us."

" If we all heard the same thing," Skipper began pondering out loud. " Then that means that somebody is

watching us and quite poorly, I might add."

" Exactly," Kowalski announced then took a flipper to the bottom of his beak, while using his other flipper to

keep afloat. " And the questions are, is, who is watching us and why?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoopsies. Tank dropped his old ID card into the penguin's pool. (LOL and shrugs). Oh, well. BTW: the " Jeopardy" gameshow was an interesting idea that just popped into my head. Whether or not I had the gameshow host ask the questions correctly, I'm not too sure about it, seeing it's been a while since I've watched the show. Also, if anybody knows the answer to the second question about " What has a nose in the shape of a bottle, sleeps with one eye open at night, and is very intelligent?", please feel free to answer it in the review, if you want. Thank-you. Another thing, the joking around between Skipper and Kowalski was kind of a fun brotherly act for them that they enjoy doing, even though they are just friends. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 4. The penguins come up with possible answers to who might have been watching them. Please stay tuned and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Private

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were great. And Gatorgirl1245. Thanks for answering the question in the last chapter. You hit that answer right on the nose. Horray! Now here's next chapter, everyone. BTW: I'm not too sure as to whether or not to revise this one, again or not, either. I'm still deciding on it. Anyway. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

" Maybe one of the fish that Alice tossed to us was still alive and put into the water for us to capture,"

Private squeaked, thinking optimistically.

" Private," Skipper raised his voice. " That's ridiculous. By the time Alice gets here to feed us, the fish are

already dead."

" Actually, Skipper," Kowalski interrupted. " They're dead long before they even get to the zoo."

Just then, something floated over to where the penguins were swimming. Private saw it then picked it up,

keeping afloat with his other flipper. " Oh, dear," he stated nervously as he looked at the object with eyes

widened.

" What is it, Private," Skipper raised an eyebrow, curiously.

" I think I know who might be spying on us," Private showed the team Tank's old ID card from when he use

to be the general. He had the same intimidating look in his eyes eight years ago, as he did now, plus it was

the only photo of him not wearing his helmet. The team gasped as they looked at it then laughed, because

Tank had a feather sticking up on the top of his head. Now they knew why he wore an army helmet, but

most importantly, they finally knew who had been watching them all morning long, but they needed more

evidence just to be sure.

Soon, upon knowing this, the penguins jumped out of the pool and went back inside the headquarters to put

it on lock down, until further notice. While they were on lock down, the penguins began discussing the ID

photo that they found. Meanwhile, Tank was watching them from behind the hallway door, keeping as quiet

as possible. It turns out that the door was already cracked open, so he figured it would make an excellent

temporary hiding spot, while he spied on the penguins.

" Kowalski," Skipper stated to the tall penguin who was now examining the card under his microscope at the

cinder block table. " Any ideas how long that ID card's been in the water." Tank jumped and felt around for

his ID card, but could not find it. He began to panic, but decided not blow his cover and remain calm knowing

that they did not know where he was hiding.

" Judging by its age and the possibilities of it being in water before," Kowalski stated peeking up from his

microscope. " Hard to say." The penguins all lowered their heads in defeat. " But," Kowalski smiled, thinking

of an idea. " I can put it inside my DNA test scanner and determine how long it's been since Tank's lost it."

" Kowalski that's a brilliant idea," Private cheered then became skeptic. " But how will you know whether or

not Tank's DNA is still on there?"

" That's easy," Kowalski stated. " I'll just use this." The tall penguin pulled out the protein shake cup, which

Tank had dropped on the platform a couple of days ago. It still had the straw in it. All of the other penguins

glanced at it, knowing whose it was then began questioning it.

" Kowalski, why do you even have that with you in the first place," Skipper questioned curiously, pointing at

it with disgust.

" I like to collect DNA samples from every subject that I encounter, just incase," Kowalski retorted, motioning

Rico over to regurgitate his DNA scanner. Rico regurgitated it onto the table then Kowalski started up the

machine. It had two chambers, with scanners along the interior walls and a red light in between them, that

only blinked if the DNA on the two objects matched, plus it had a paper print out, which showed the results

of the tests, along with how long the DNA's been on the objects.

" Incase what, Kowalski," Private questioned as the tall penguin put on flipper shaped, rubber gloves. He did

not want his own DNA to tamper with the evidence.

" Well," Kowalski pondered, pulling out the straw out of the cup then paused to talk. " I like to collect them

just incase someone goes missing, gets robbed, or we get an unknown intruder in our habitat."

" Oh," Private stated, his leadership skills kicking in more. " Well, please feel free to carry on then, Kowalski."

" Yes, Sir. Thank-you, Sir," Kowalski froze upon saying that. He was not used to calling Private, Sir, like he did

Skipper. " That was weird," he muttered under his breath, as he put the straw in the first chamber of the

scanner. He then removed the ID card from underneath his microscope and placed it in the second chamber

next to it. After a few minutes, the machine read and recorded the DNA pattern. Suddenly, the red light in

the middle began flashing and a piece of paper printed out. Kowalski took the paper from the machine then

read it out loud. " It says here that the straw hasn't been touched by Tank since two full days ago," Kowalski

continued, but grew more shocked at the information. " And he hasn't handled his ID card since half an hour

ago."

" So," Skipper began in a fierce tone. " Tank was the one who's been spying on us all along. I should've

known."

"What are we going to do now, Skipper," Private asked worriedly.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh, oh. Looks like the penguins had just found out who's been spying on them. Any who. Coming up next in Chapter 5. Catch Skipper's response to Private's question. BTW: Private is still getting used to being the captain and quite doesn't know what to do yet, since he had just began, which is why he asked Skipper the question in the first place. Anyways. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Private

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. Warning: Not sure, but rating may vary. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

" Well, you're the captain now, Private, remember," Skipper folded his flippers. " So it's your call on the plan."

" But, I don't know the first thing about making plans, Skipper," Private retorted, panicking. " I've never had

to do this before, except for rescuing Eggy, but that was different. I was afraid at the time. I mean, what if I

mess up and something bad happens to us?"

" Private," Skipper raised his voice a little. " You're an excellent plan maker. I've actually seen you in action

before. Look, if it makes you feel more comfortable and helps boost your confidence, I'll help you come up

with the plan for this one."

" Oh, thank-you, Skipper," Private sighed in relief. " So where do we start as far as the plan goes?"

" Come over here and I'll tell you," Skipper waved the young captain over. The young captain waddled over

with confusion. Skipper began whispering the plan into the young captain's ears. Meanwhile, Tank tried to

eavesdrop, again, by using his listening device, but could not hear them for some strange reason. Tank took

his helmet off and checked the battery. It was completely dead. He grumbled at forgetting to bring extra

batteries, put the helmet back on his head then continued watching the penguins through the crack in the

door. The young captain then nodded his head after Skipper had finished telling him the plan.

" That sounds like an excellent plan," Private whispered then raised an eyebrow. " But are you sure it will

work?"

" It works every time," Skipper whispered proudly. " Trust me. Nothing says we know you're here and

surrender yourself, like a good, but seemingly, accidental beating. Now, tell the others."

" Yes, Sir," Private whispered the plan to the other penguins, who were in the process of putting the DNA

scanner away.

" Sounds good to me," Kowalski whispered back as Rico nodded his head in agreement then swallowed the

machine. " May I suggest slamming the door on purpose?"

" Why the door," Private questioned.

" It's cracked open and it serves as an excellent demonstration. Watch," Kowalski waddled up to the door

that Tank was hidden behind. Tank had no idea what he was going to do, so he remained in place.

Suddenly, Kowalski closed the door as hard as he could; slamming it into the side of Tank's helmet and

making it ring loud like a gong. Tank became dizzy and latched onto his helmet to cease the ringing.

Afterward, he had received a huge headache and could not focus on what the penguins were doing, but

still continued on with his plans for revenge.

" Excellent one, Kowalski," Skipper stated then put a flipper to his beak. " Oh? I have one." The general

began walking toward a full garbage bag, which was left over from cleaning up the party mess. It had left

over cake, rotten fish, clams, fruit, and a lot of other stuff in it. He then waddled up to the door, ready to

open it. " Thanks for closing the door, Kowalski," Skipper pretended to turn to Kowalski, talking in his normal

voice. " But, I left it open for a reason."

" What reason is that, Skipper," Kowalski responded.

" It was starting to stink in here," Skipper began. " Plus, I was going to set the garbage bag in the hallway,

until the heat died down."

" Whoops," Kowalski pretended to sound guilty. " Sorry, Sir. I didn't know."

" That's okay," Skipper responded, opened the door, and accidentally tossed the garbage bag towards

Tank. Tank glanced over, as the bag was heaved at him, but could not clear the way in time, because he

was still dizzy.

Soon, the garbage bag landed in front of his feet, giving Tank a whiff of the awful stench it had made. He

quickly moved away from it, covering the holes on the top of his beak. " Whew," Tank whispered, trying to

breathe through his mouth. " What did these soldiers put in there?" He waddled up, still covering his nose,

grabbed the bag then moved it to the other side of the hall, furthest away from the door. Tank removed the

flipper from his beak then waddled back to the door, peeking through the gaps around the it, but still could

not hear a thing. About a few minutes later, the penguins began talking a little louder. Tank could now hear

their voices and listened very carefully.

" Now come on," Skipper announced purposely, hoping that Tank would hear. He had another idea in mind "

It's time to begin work on, "The secret plan"."

" "The secret plan", Skipper," Kowalski began, playing along, knowing what the general was doing.

" Yes. " The secret plan", Kowalski," Skipper retorted then turned to the young captain. " Private? Give the

orders for "The secret plan". Pronto."

" Sure thing, Skipper," Private joined in, trying not to laugh. " But I don't know " The secret plan"." Rico gave

a loud " Uh, huh", while nodding his head.

" That's because it's going to be your plan, Private," Skipper responded, winking his eye at the team. " And I

expect you to come up with it and have it written down by lunchtime, so it can be discussed and put into

action after we eat."

" Lunchtime," Private questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, lunchtime," Skipper raised his voice a little. " And that plan had better be sitting on this cinder block

table, ready to go by the time everyone sits down to eat. Comprende?"

" Yes, Sir," Private made his voice weak to sound more convincing to Tank. Where ever he was?

" Excelente," Skipper responded then made his voice firm. " Now, get to work. The sooner you start on the

plan. The less stressful it'll be when it gets close to lunch time. Alright?"

" Alright, Skipper," Private peeked underneath the cinder block table and pulled out a pencil and paper and

pretended to think of a plan. Meanwhile, the other penguins joined Skipper and prepared for the real plan

that he had in mind. They were now determined to seek out and find where Tank is hiding in their habitat. If

he was still hiding in their habitat, that is. The group was still unsure of it, but did not want to take any

chances, so they went on with the plan, anyway, just in case.

Tank, who was still hiding behind the door, stayed put and waited for Private to sit his plan out on the table.

He thought to himself. _This is just way too easy. Once I get a hold of that plan, I will sabotage it and create _

_chaos amongst their happy-go-lucky team. Ha. Ha. That'll teach them. Ha. Ha. That'll teach them._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha! Ha! I can't believe that Tank is actually buying it. And he use to be the General of the what now? Oh, well. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 6. The penguins' real plan goes into action as Tank tries to intercept what he thinks is the actual plan. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Private

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. I may revise this, again. Warning: Rating may change to K-plus, but may change to T in later chapters. I'm not sure about whether or not I'll actually need to boost the rating up to T. I don't know. I'm still deciding. Anyways. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6

Tank kept on watching, waiting for lunchtime to come close. As soon as it did, Private sat down the piece of

paper on the table, that he had brought out earlier. He wrote on it, folded it, and left it unattended.

Meanwhile, the other penguins grabbed their fencing gear, went outside, and waited patiently for Private to

come out. Right after Private came out onto the platform, the real plan went into play. The penguins put on

their fencing gear and split up to the entrances of their habitat. Skipper and Private stood ready by the

porthole, Rico guarded the sewer exit, which led to the door inside the habitat, and Kowalski waited in the

tunnel behind " Private's First Prize". All fell silent as the penguins watched for Tank.

Inside the habitat, Tank had slowly sneaked out from behind the door, surveyed the area, then grabbed the

folded piece of paper on the table. It read on the outside part of the paper: "" The secret plan". For

authorized personnel only, please." The penguin chuckled at it then stuffed it inside his waterproof helmet.

Due to the excitement of finally being able to seek his revenge, he ran through the door, taking the sewer

exit. Little did he know, Rico was around the corner, ready to lunge at him with his fencing sword. Tank

rushed outside, closed the door, and prepared to run. To his dismay, he ran into Rico's sword and got poked

in the stomach, allowing some wind to escape from his lungs. He glanced up in surprise and noticed a

masked penguin, standing right in front of him. Tank tried to escape his block, but could not. Rico was too

quick for him. Suddenly, Tank knocked the fencing sword out of Rico's flippers with his feet and caught it in

his flippers. He prepared to attack him. Rico took off his fencing mask and threw it through the open manhole

above him. When it had reached the top, something in it exploded. Apparently, Rico had coughed up a small,

smoke bomb into it, before taking it off. It had clouded part of the air. Private and Skipper looked over at it,

got Kowalski, and jumped into the sewer to help. As soon as they got there, they saw Tank holding Rico's

fencing sword, trying to attack Rico, but he would not hold still. The three then lunged at Tank at full speed,

with their fencing swords. Tank blocked their swords then attacked them. Skipper quickly counter-timed it

then prepared for another attack. Soon, Kowalski joined in and lunged at Tank, hard, poking him on his

flipper, which had the sword in it. Upon being poked hard on the flipper, Tank let go of the sword and ran off

toward the sewer water. The others saw Tank run toward it then grabbed him before he could jump over

the edge. They quickly dragged him back with his flippers behind his back so he could not get away.

While dragging him back, Tank wiggled his way free by knocking all four of the penguins in the head with his

hard helmet then kicking them, hard, in their stomachs, causing Rico to regurgitate a couple of ropes. From

there, he grabbed the two ropes, slid back to the penguins' headquarters, and locked the door behind him.

From there, he climbed up the ladder to the fishbowl entrance, and jumped onto the platform, waiting for the

other penguins to arrive. The other penguins looked back over to where Tank had slid off to then followed

him. Right after they got to the door of their headquarters, they realized it was locked. From there, they

turned around and climbed out through one of the manholes, in the sidewalk, by their habitat. After they

had climbed out of the sewer, they put the manhole cover back on, and ran to where Tank was at. Once

they had gotten there, the large penguin managed to disappear, somewhere into the pool. The penguins

searched around, waiting for him to surface.

All was silent for a few moments, until Tank came up from behind and kicked them near the periscope, which

was on top of the headquarters. Before they could stand up, Tank lassoed one of the ropes around them

and wrapped it to where they could not waddle away, let alone be able swim. " Ha. Ha," the large penguin

snarled, smiling gladly at the tied up penguins on the platform. " I win! Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a

plan of yours that I need to read about before I get rid of you." He took off his helmet, grabbed the note

then placed his helmet back on top of his head. Tank then began to read the note out loud. " Okay," Tank

cleared his throat as he unfolded the paper. " " The secret plan" is…"

" Wait," Private squeaked. " Don't you want to want to tell us about your whole plan before you eliminate

us?"

" Well," Tank scratched his chin, thinking.

" Nice work stalling, Private," Skipper whispered.

" Thanks, Skipper," Private whispered back. " I've learned from the best, plus I really want to hear his plan."

Tank thought for a moment longer. " Nah," Tank replied. " That is too cliché. Now, back to spoiling your plan.

"

"Quick," Kowalski whispered to Private. " Ask him another question."

" I don't have anymore questions," Private whined. " That was the only one I had."

" I'll ask him one then," Kowalski stated then shouted. " Hey, Tank? I was wondering. Where did you get

that army helmet? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you got it from Southern Thailand."

" Well, I really got it from," Tank paused for a moment then raised an eyebrow. " Actually, you're right,... for

once. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got a plan to compromise here. " The secret plan" is..."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, man. Now Tank's got a hold of " The secret plan". And about the helmet being from Southern Thailand? That was just a random country that popped into my head.I'm not even sure if they make army helmets, but this is a fictional story, after all, so I'm not too worried about it. Anyways. Coming up next in chapter 7. Find out Tank's reaction to the so-called " Secret plan". Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I will have a poll posted for the readers to decide on the rating for the whole story in general, so far, but it won't be accessible, until after I submit Chapter 7. For now, the rating will just be K+, until after the poll is opened and the winning vote is received. Thank-you for reading this message.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Private

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were great. Now here's the next chapter. I may revise this one, again, but I'm not too sure. I'm still thinking about. Just to let everyone know, that I only type that message, in case I do decide to revise the chapter, even though I don't usually revise after posting. Anyways. Please enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

The penguins all flinched as Tank read the words to their fake plan out loud.""Game, Set, Match"? What kind

of twisted plan is that supposed to be," He raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at the penguins.

Skipper chuckled. " It means that you lost, Tank," the general penguin began taunting. " Gosh. And to think

you would know about this stuff by now."

Tank glared at Skipper then crumpled up the piece of paper, tossing it onto the platform. He waddled up to

Skipper and looked him straight in the eye. " You had better watch yourself, Skipper, or you'll be the first to

go," he grumbled. " Oh? And Skipper? The next time you get the courage to insult me, I'm going to do away

with that little girlfriend of yours, while I'm still here."

" What girlfriend," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " I don't have a girlfriend."

" Don't play dumb with me," Tank snarled. " You know very well who I'm talking about."

" Uh, no," Skipper scoffed. " Sorry."

" The Asian Otter, who lives across the sidewalk from you," Tank screamed in his face. " I'm going to do

away with her, if you insult me ever, again!"

" You wouldn't," Skipper widened his eyes. " And Marlene's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

" Well either way, the plan is going to be the same," Tank stated then walked to the side of the penguins,

furthest away from the edge of the platform. " And just for stepping out of line like that, I'm going to

eliminate you, your team, and your little girlfriend, anyway."

The tied up penguins responded simultaneously. " She's not his(my)girlfriend."

" That's what they all say," Tank growled then pushed the penguins into the water. " Now for the final

victim." He dodged off toward Marlene's habitat. After he ran off, the penguins sank to the bottom of the

pool then began trying to figure a way out of the ropes. Luckily, for them, Rico regurgitated a pocketknife,

which he had kept for camping. He held it in his beak then began cutting it, keeping the sharp part away

from him and the other penguins' bodies.

Meanwhile, at Marlene's habitat, Tank waddled through the doorway, quietly, and grabbed Marlene from

behind, while she was cleaning up the mess from her clam sandwich that she ate for lunch. She screamed as

she was picked up off of the floor by surprise. " Hello there. Marlene, is it," Tank kept his arms wrapped

tightly around her body to where she could not move.

" Who are you? Let me go," Marlene wiggled, trying to get a look at who was holding her. She gasped when

she saw who it was. " Tank," she squealed. " Help! Help! Somebody? Skipper? Anybody? Help!"

" Be quiet, you," Tank covered Marlene's mouth. " And besides, your little boyfriend won't be here to rescue

you. I'm afraid he's at an appointment with " The Ghost of Yet to Come"." Just then Marlene bit his hand, hard. Tank yelped in pain, but still kept his grip on the otter.

Marlene spat, trying to get the taste of Tank's flipper out of her mouth. " What are you talking about, you

creep? Skipper's not my boyfriend," the otter yelled. " And what do you mean by " The Ghost of Yet to

Come"?"

" I mean, he's taking the path to the gates of Penguin Heaven, along with a few of his friends," Tank smiled

deviously.

" What? No," Marlene gasped then kept trying to get free. " Where are they? What have you done to

them?"

Tank scoffed. " I'm afraid that's classified," he stated firmly. " Plus, you wouldn't be able to rescue them in

time, anyway, because I'm getting rid of you, as well. Which reminds me. How do you feel about being tied

down?"

" No thanks," Marlene growled. " I'd rather not me married to a crazy, murderous, creep."

" Oh, great. Another joker," Tank grumbled sarcastically. " What I meant was, how do you feel about being

tied up with a rope, which is tied to a heavy rock, and then dropped into the bottom of a deep pond?"

" Hmm," Marlene looked up, thinking. " Nope. Not satisfied with that one either."

" Well, we can't all be satisfied. Now can we," Tank grumbled then pulled the leftover rope out from behind

his back and tied up Marlene. Next, he brought her outside and tied the other end of the rope to the rock.

Next, he threw the rock into the deepest part of the water, sending Marlene to the very bottom. The

deepest part of the pond was about fifteen feet deep, while the rope, that was tied to Marlene and the

rock could only reach a three foot distance, leading the otter to struggle to get herself free.

Meanwhile, at the penguin habitat, Rico had freed himself and the other penguins from the rope. From there,

the group quickly swam up to the surface. They all climbed onto the platform, catching their breath before

leaving. Next, they looked over at the otter habitat and saw Marlene getting thrown into the water. The

penguins all rushed over to her habitat as swiftly as they could to rescue her. To their disadvantage, Tank

spotted them, got in the way of the habitat, and began using hand-to-hand combat to drive them off, but

they resisted.

The penguins soon began to battle Tank, while one of the penguins sneaked off to climb over the wall of

Marlene's habitat. It was Skipper, who had left Private in charge of the group, while he went to rescue

Marlene. He climbed over the wall and dove into the water, searching for the otter. After a few seconds of

searching, Skipper spotted Marlene then began swimming over to her. He thought to himself, praying.

_Oh, please __be alright._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Grr. Tank is still his usual, crazy self. Only this time he is threatening others. Anyways. Coming up next in Chaper 8. Catch the rest of the action as the penguins battle Tank, while Skipper aims to save Marlene from drowning. Please stay tuned and find out more. Attention readers. The poll is officially up in my profile. Please feel free to vote. Remember. It's between K+ and T. To me it's seems more like it should be rated K+, because it seems like it borders that area, but I would like the voters opinion on this, please. BTW: The " Ghost of Yet to Come" thing came from " A Christmas Carol" as far as I know of, so I'm giving them full credit for that. And, yes, there is going to be a small hint of Skilene in this story, but not that much. I'm still planning on leaving them as friends for right now, until I decide whether or not to pair them. Thank-you for reading this message.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Private

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were wonderful. Now here's the next chapter and remember the poll for the story rating is still open in my profile and between K+ and T. Plus, anonymous viewers are free to pick their vote, as well as everyone else. Anyways. Please enjoy. BTW: I may revise this chapter, again.

Chapter 8

Marlene struggled, trying to get free, but the ropes were too nicely knotted for her to escape. All hope was

lost for her, until she saw Skipper, coming to her rescue. After Skipper had reached her, he swam down and

tried to pick up the rock, that Marlene was tied to, but it was too heavy for him to lift. Next, he tried untying

the rope, but his flippers were too slippery. Just then, Skipper got an idea then swam off, leaving Marlene

by herself. A few seconds later, Skipper had appeared with Rico's pocketknife and began cutting the rope.

About ten minutes later, Marlene was free and could swim up to the surface, but fainted halfway up. Skipper

took notice of it, grabbed her paw then helped her up to her cave at the top. Once they both popped out of

the water, Skipper laid Marlene down on the rock, which lead to the entrance way of her cave, and listened

for a heart beat.

While Skipper and Marlene were still in the otter habitat, the other penguins were still trying to hold off

Tank. Private tried reasoning with him, but instead of Tank heeding what he said, he judo kicked at him. The

young captain saw him and dodged the attack.

Then, out of the blue, he started shouting out orders. " Alright team," Private shouted. " It's time to

Commence Operation: Peek-a-boo." Just then, Kowalski jumped up on Tank's shoulders and shielded the

large penguin's eyes. Rico took his fencing sword, walked up beside Tank, and tripped him with it as soon

as he walked forward, causing him to fall onto his face. Next, Rico coughed up some extra ropes and passed

them out to the other two penguins. Together, the three penguins tied up Tank then tied him to a lamp

post, making sure that he was unable to escape. Next, they set off a silent alarm, for wild life animal control

to take him away. Afterwards, they ran to Marlene's habitat to find Skipper sitting beside Marlene, with a

concerned look on his face. They all ran up to the two of them with their jaws dropped.

" Skipper," Private whimpered. " Is Marlene…"

" No," Skipper muttered, sadly. " She's still alive. I just don't know what to do."

" What do you mean you don't know what to do," Kowalski raised an eyebrow. " You took that CPR class

last year, during the summer. Don't you remember?"

" Yes," Skipper began irritably. " But, I failed it. Don't you remember?"

" Only because you were afraid and ran out of the classroom," Kowalski announced then paused. " Skipper,

now's your chance to redeem yourself. Try giving her artificial CPR."

" Yeah? About that," Skipper responded, slowly, shaking. " The class didn't teach artificial CPR. It only taught

regular, mouth-to-mouth CPR."

" Then give her mouth-to-mouth CPR then," Kowalski stated, glancing at the lead penguin. " Look, Skipper,

the rest of us haven't taken that CPR course, yet. As a matter of fact, we're not scheduled to take it until

next week. So, her life rests in your hands."

" I don't know, Kowalski," Skipper sighed, quietly. " The closest I've ever gotten to the dummy in CPR class,

without passing out from fear of embarrassment, was two-inches away from it's face. I don't think I can do

it."

" At least try it," Private spoke up as the others turned to him, staring awkwardly. " Please, Skipper, for

Marlene's sake. I promise to cover my eyes if it makes you feel more comfortable." The young captain

covered his eyes. " There," Private smiled widely. " You see? They're covered. Just like I promised."

Skipper smiled at Private then took a deep breath, accepting defeat. " Alright. I'll do it," the general penguin

mumbled. " For Marlene's sake." He moved closer to Marlene then leaned his beak over her mouth.

Suddenly, his stomach began churning, violently, as fear of humilation came to him. Skipper grew terrified

then lifted up his head, trying not to throw up.

Kowalski noticed it and put his flipper on Skipper's shoulder. " It's okay, Skipper," he patted him, slowly

working his way up to a shout. " Take your time. It's not like you're really trying to save someone's life

here!"

" Okay! Okay," Skipper stated irritably. " Sorry. It's…it's my nerves. They almost made me throw up."

" I have an idea," Private stated, still keeping his eyes covered. " Why don't you pretend like you're blowing

up a balloon?"

" Private? That's ridiculous," Skipper scolded, putting his flippers on his hips. " If I can't master performing

CPR on a dummy without feeling embarrassed. What makes you think that I'm going to master performing

CPR on a living, breathing thing, huh?"

" You could at least try it," Private retorted, convincingly.

" Alright. I'll try it," Skipper took another deep breath, again. "Here I go, again."

The general penguin looked down at Marlene as a blush took over his face. Suddenly, after a few moments

later, he leaned down. Eventually, his beak touched her mouth and he performed CPR. He had nearly

fainted, due to feeling embarrassed, but kept in mind that this was for a good cause.

Afterwards, he moved away from Marlene's face, but still leaned over, looking at her. Marlene coughed up

water and opened her eyes. " Skipper," Marlene murmured as her vision cleared up. She saw that Skipper's

face was leaning over her's and blushed. Skipper moved back to give her some space, but mostly because

he was on the verge of fainting and did not want Marlene to see the blush on his face." Skipper, where am

I? What happened?"

" You're on the rocky surface, at your habitat," Kowalski answered quickly for Skipper, who was still trying to

get rid of his blush. " Also, you nearly drowned, but Skipper saved your life."

Marlene widened her eyes then looked over at Skipper, who was now back to feeling normal. " It's true,"

Skipper shrugged then glanced over at the young captain, who was still shielding his eyes, not even paying

attention to anything around him. " Private? You don't need to cover your eyes, anymore."

" Okay," Private uncovered his eyes, smiled widely, and ran to hug the otter. " Marlene, you're alive!" He

squeezed the otter tightly." I can't believe it! My balloon idea worked!"

" Balloon idea," Marlene raised her eyebrow. She got up off of the ground, standing up, after Private

released her and stepped backwards.

" Please, don't ask," Skipper grumbled then looked over at his team. " So, men, how did the battle with

Tank go?"

" We won and now wild life animal control is on it's way to come and claim him," Kowalski stated, flatly.

" Plus, he's tied to a lamp post, over there, right now, so he can't get away," Private added as he pointed to

where Tank was tied up.

"Thank goodness," Skipper wiped his forehead. " He nearly gave me a heart attack, especially after going

through all of this, today."

" He did," Marlene kept her eyebrow raised, skeptically. "How?"

" Well," Skipper stated, thinking. " He nearly killed my team and I, for one. And two, well...he nearly killed

you, too."

Marlene glanced at Skipper, worriedly then smiled. " Well, you don't have to worry about having a heart

attack, anymore. Now that Tank is going to be long gone."

" True, but," Skipper began, but was cut off by Private, who was watching something, over in the distance.

" Skipper," Private shouted and pointed. " Look! Animal control's come to take Tank." The other penguins

and the otter turned their heads toward the direction that Private was pointing. From there, they saw two

men walk into the zoo, with nets and a cage. Both of them scratched their heads trying to figure out how to

get the penguin untied from the lamp post. As soon as they figured it out, Tank wiggled free, knocked out

the two men, who were trying to catch him, and dashed off. About a few seconds later, he disappeared

over one of the zoo walls, running into the park behind it.

Skipper glared over at Marlene, who had watched Tank jump over the wall. Marlene glanced back at him

with her eyes widened. " I just jinxed that," she stuttered, nervously. " Didn't I?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, great. Tank got away. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 9. The penguins and the otter formulate a plan to capture Tank and take him to the Wild Life Animal Control. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: In this story, the zoo is suppose to be closed during lunch time and the wild life animal control just takes the animals away and sends them else where. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Private

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were wonderful. BTW: And I know that this is a last minute notice and I apologize for it, but this will be the final chapter to this story. I know that my stories are usually way longer than this, but I wanted to end it with this chapter. Attention to " To Private's Eyes" readers: the sequel," The Skipper, the Marlene, and the Ups and Downs" is up and operational. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message. Please enjoy. Warning: I may revise this chapter, again.

Chapter 9

" Yes," Skipper snarled. " You did just jinx that. Now, come on. We need to find Tank. Pronto!" He turned to

run, but was interrupted by a voice then turned around.

" But, Skipper, wait," Private stated quickly, squeaking. " Don't we need to come up with a plan first?"

" That, Private," Skipper put his flipper on the young captain's shoulder. " Is where you and your leadership

skills come into the picture. So what do you suggest we do?" He smirked as he folded his flippers, hoping

that Private was thinking the exact same thing that he was thinking.

" How about we bring our fencing gear with us, again, the ropes, the nets that the animal control people

were going to use, and the cage," Private began thinking out loud.

" Great," Skipper brought a flipper to the bottom of his beak. " Go on." Private continued to state the rest of

the plan. After that, the group grabbed what they were going to use to capture Tank and proceeded over

different walls, to the park. Marlene came with as back up to help along with the plan. Kowalski, Private, and

Rico got together in a group, while Skipper and Marlene got together in their own, little group. From there,

they divided the tools and proceeded through the park, waiting for Tank to appear. Private's group carried

the rope and nets with them and hid in a tree, while Skipper's group carried the fencing gear and cage and

hid in a bush. All were ready for action. It was at least two hours before Tank had come into sight. Once he

had came into sight, Skipper and Marlene jumped out of the bush, with their fencings swords, ready to lunge.

Apparently, Marlene has had fencing lessons before coming to New York. It was one of her favorite sports,

but mostly because she won almost everytime. Tank backed up with his flippers up in a defensive position.

Suddenly, from the tree, Private had lassoed Tank with a rope, followed by Rico and Kowalski jumping down

from a branch with nets in their flippers As they came down, the two penguins threw the nets over the large

penguin's head, almost dragging him down, causing him to back up toward the cage. For the final touch,

Skipper and Marlene both poked Tank in the stomach with the fencing swords, sending him to fall backwards,

into the cage. After he had gotten up, he went to slide out, but before he could make it to the opening, Rico

closed the cage door on his face and put a lock on it, that not even he, himself, could pick.

When it was all over with, the penguins and the otter each claimed a side of the crate and picked it up

together. They started to head back to the zoo, when they realized that the zoo was about to open, again,

after lunch. The group hurried back, but had to sneak through the entranceway, because they could not carry

the cage over the wall with Tank inside. As soon as they had entered the zoo, the animals set the caged

penguin, over by the animal control officers. After that, the animals jumped into the water, in their own

habitats, and splashed the two men with their paws and flippers. The animals quickly removed and hid their

fencing gear and remained in their habitats, watching the two men wake up to find Tank in the cage.

" Well, I'll be," a man with a moustache, raised an eyebrow, while the other man, with a goatee, looked

bewildered. " Fred? Look!We caught this one in our sleep!"

" I'll say, Bob," Fred rubbed his sore head, trying to gather his thoughts. " Although, I don't remember going

to sleep. But, I do remember…never mind."

" What Fred," Bob glanced over at Fred.

" It's nothing, Bob," Fred grumbled.

" Oh, come on, Fred," Bob glared, standing up. " It has to be something."

" Alright," Fred stood up, admitting defeat. " You're not going to believe this, but that penguin, in that cage,

over there, knocked us out, after we untied him."

" Oh," Bob raised an eyebrow. " You know? I kind of remember that, too. Maybe it's our " twin telepathy"

playing mind games on us in our dreams, again."

" Yeah," Fred sighed, putting his hands on his hips. " Maybe you're right. Come on. Let's get this guy loaded

up in the back of the truck and get out of here." The twin brothers each grabbed one side of the cage and

picked it up. Both of them soon exited the zoo. Marlene stood, trying to watch from her habitat, but decided

to go over to the penguins' habitat, for a better view. As soon as she got there, she and the penguins

watched from the platform as the men loaded Tank into the back of their truck and left. After they were out of

sight, the animals cheered, glad that Tank was finally gone. Then, out of excitement and without warning,

Marlene grabbed Skipper by the shoulders and kissed him on the end of his beak.

Marlene then realized what she had done and backed away." Whoops," the otter blushed, covering her

mouth with her paws. " Sorry about that. It's just…"

Skipper stood staring at her. He was shocked that Marlene had kissed him, but at the same time, he was

glad about it. " I…it's, okay, Marlene," he stuttered nervously, feeling faint, working his way to a whisper.

" You didn't mean it. Besides, I almost did the same thing to you, too, but you beat me to it." The two smiled

at each other then noticed that the other penguins were staring at them. Marlene, who was now feeling

uncomfortable, went back to her habitat. The other penguins watched her, still shocked at the sight that they

had just seen happen.

" What was that all about," Kowalski put his flippers on his hips. He suddenly turned toward Skipper, who

was now watching Marlene. " Skipper, are you listening?" Kowalski waved a flipper in front of Skipper's face,

bringing him back to Earth.

" What," Skipper blinked a few times, processed Kowalski's question, and began stuttering. " N…nothing. It

was…about…nothing."

" It didn't seem like nothing," Private raised an eyebrow, terrified at what he had just saw. " It seemed like

that Marlene had just kissed you. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that it looked like you enjoyed it."

" Oh, man," Skipper slapped himself on the forehead. " Who was in charge of covering Private's eyes today."

Rico and Kowalski both pointed at the general penguin. " Right," Skipper muttered to himself as he slapped a

flipper on his forehead, again. " That was my job today." He then glanced over at the young captain, who

was waiting for an explanation. " Well, Private," the general penguin scratched the back of his head. " Yes,

she did kiss me, but only because she was really happy that Tank was gone. Plus, I did not enjoy her kissing

me. Okay?She could have given me a hairball."

" Oh," Private raised both of his eyebrows in confusion. " I thought it was because she likes you, likes you

and you like her, like her. Skipper, you're not going to believe this, but Marlene keeps a bunch pictures of you

stashed underneath her rock mattress. I found that out an entire week ago when we went to visit her."

" Well, I don't know if she likes me, likes me and I certainly don't like her, like her, plus I was the one who

gave her those pictures of me, in the first place, to help make her bed feel more comfortable at night,"

Skipper stuttered, knowing that the young captain's theory was right. He also knew that what he had just

told the young captain about the pictures, did not make any sense, at all. " But," the general penguin

continued as his team eyed him, knowing that he was lying to them. " I do know that the zoo opens, again,

in a couple of minutes. Not to mention that you get to call out the orders for our performance today. So, what

is it that you want to do today?"

" I'd have to say," Private scratched his chin, deviously. "Men?Commence Operation: Attack the General

A.K.A. Skipper and Tickle Him Until He Tells the Truth." Skipper widened his eyes, knowing that he had just

been figured out. He turned around and ran with the three other penguins, tagging along behind him. As

soon as they got closer to Skipper, they tackled him onto the platform and tickled his feet, making him laugh,

but he did not say anything. Rico then grabbed a loose feather from the general penguin's head and tickled

his feet with it, forcing Skipper to give in and tell the truth. After Skipper had told the truth, the other

penguins laughed at him then waddled over to greet and entertain the afternoon crowd, but they were

already amused by their chasing routine. The penguins looked at each other with confused expressions then

looked back at the crowd.

Apparently, this was one of the best performances that they had ever given, since the whole " Slippy" web

show incident. Skipper turned to the young captain, who was standing next to him. " Private," the general

penguin whispered.

" Yes, Skipper," Private whispered back.

" I don't think I've ever been more proud of training you as a Captain," Skipper retorted, smiling." You've

really pulled through, today. What with you barking out orders, training the team, coming up with plans, and

turning the interrogation into a routine. I've got to admit it. You've got what it takes to become a great

Captain, someday."

" Why, thank-you, Skipper," Private smiled widely. " But, to tell you the truth, I hadn't the slightest idea what

I was doing the entire time. Everything just came to me automatically. Like it was a natural feeling or

something."

" That it does, Private," Skipper stated, calmly, looking at the crowd. " That it does."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoo!Hoo! Tank is finally gone. (chanting, Kuzco style) He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He 's gone. (Normal) Sorry. I just had to do that. And as for the Skilene thing? I just had to add it to this chapter. LOL. Anyways . I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for the reviews, adding me or the story as your favorites, etc...Sorry, I'm not planning on typing a sequel to this sequel, but if I change my mind, I will put it as a message in my other stories. BTW: The votes have been tallied up for this story's rating and the winner is...( drum roll) the T rating! Well, that's it. The poll is now officially closed. I'd like to give a special thanks to all who have participated in the poll. I really appreciated it. I'm sorry if your vote didn't win. Well, anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


End file.
